True Confessions of the Lone Power
by Angel46
Summary: The Lone Power speaks out on Death.


**True Confessions of the Lone Power**

_ Dai Sti__ho_, wizards. What? Does it surprise you that I know the speech? That I would use it to greet you? Many wizards get the impression that I despise this language. It isn't true, you know. However, I do have to keep up appearances. I cannot have my sister thinking that she can lure me back to the Bright Ones as she did my shadow. I suppose you're wondering why I'm wasting my time on insignificant sprouts like you. In all honesty, I'm not quite sure.

Perhaps I feel that it is time that you should know the truth; the truth about entropy. I see you frowning already. Yes, my creation...death. Don't make the mistake of hardening your heart just yet. I promise you, I have a point. Before I gift you with this knowledge of my creation, I must ask you something. You hate it, don't you? You wish that I had never interfered, that I had never forced this plague upon your precious race. In your finite mind, you picture me as the ultimate evil. And death? The ultimate sorrow.

You see, that is where you are wrong. It is true. I did create entropy to spite my Brothers and Sisters. However, I also created it because I foresaw what the Others could not. It is true that without death, everything would be permanent. Therein lies the problem. Populations would skyrocket. Your sad little planetoid you call home would groan under the weight of your pathetic species, as it does now. Perhaps I should have refrained from doing it. Then you would understand my plight, my plea, my curse.

Oh, little wizardling, you have such a gift. Do you not see it yet? You have the power to die! You make one false move and you can send yourself to my beloved home, to Timeheart. I, myself, cannot return unless I accept their accursed _'forgiveness'_. How nauseating. They offer Redemption as though they were offering a cup of coffee, to use a human analogy. Neither They nor you can comprehend why I long for death. My creation is not a curse...I envy you so, for you do not have to labor on in this piteous existence for long. A paltry hundred years, at best, and then you too take the road back home.

You still don't get it. Do you? I should have guessed that your fragile mortal mind could not comprehend the truth of my words. I will break it down, so even such a simple-minded fool as yourself could understand. Death paves the way for renewal. Water breaks apart to join the atmosphere. The atmosphere expands to rain and rain replaces the water that was lost. If you pluck a dandelion and blow away its feathery tendrils, they will soon take root and ten more will take its place. Every mortal that dies makes room for another child who has just been born. My creation, which you so quaintly disdain as a curse, is what holds your precious universe in balance.

Perhaps you understand me now. Maybe you even know what a powerful gift you have. Is that not why you ride on roller coasters and climb mountains? You may not admit it, but you love those thrills and chills they send down your spine. You flirt with the shadows of death while holding on to life with a firm grasp. You are _addicted_ to the rush of running your fingers along the edge of your life-thread and knowing that if anyone chose to do so, it could be snapped in an instant. Deny it, if you must. But you and I know the truth in your most secret of hearts.

Alas, my time to enlighten you has passed, if only for the moment. Can you say that you still hate me and My Creation as passionately as you did before? When I encounter you in the next battle or the next, will you be able to battle on, knowing what you know now? It is too much to hope that you would forsake your wizardry, even after you know my truth. I see your averseness to the notion. Ah well. In future times, perhaps I will show you more of the truth. Do not, however, think for one second that I will hesitate to kill you. Even now, I grow weary of your presence. Nevertheless, it was pleasant to speak with someone on neutral ground and not as an enemy. As a result, I think will give you a thirty second head-start. A sporting chance, hm? Best scurry now, wizard. 30...29...28...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please read and review, guys! I'm anxious to know how you liked it and if I should make a 'series' of it.


End file.
